Where's Heaven?
We had been setting up the table for dinner. Nathan, my son, took four plates to the table this time instead of three. It had to be hard losing a brother at this age, but this was just worrying. "Nathan, please go put the other plate back." "But Dad, what about Morgan?" "Look Nathan, Morgan's gone and he will be for-" I paused and thought about what I would say. I just can't lie to him, and he already knows what had happened. I sighed. "Dammit Nathan, I don't mean to curse at you, but you know where he is now." I see tears starting to well up in his eyes. I knew what was coming next. "But Dad, isn't here better than where he is now? Why can't he stay here with us, Dad?" "Nathan I know it's been hard on you, but you have to understand that it's been hard on us all." He obviously didn't have his question answered, and he started to cry and ran up to his room. He slammed the door to his room behind him. My wife came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. "You're right, you know. It has been hard on us all equally, which has gotten me thinking. I don't think I can do this anymore." "Caron, what are you saying?" "I'm saying this situation. Trust me Michael, I miss him just as much as you do but I just can't stand this anymore. I just can't do it anymore." "B-but how do you expect me to go on? You have been the most supportive to me this whole time and this is what you decide to do next. I-I just can't do this alone!" "I'm, sorry Michael, I just can't." And then she went through the front door just like that. Welp, this is just fucking great isn't it? First my son dies and now my wife says, "I just can't do it anymore." Fuck. If I didn't already have a child to worry about I think I'd just end it already. But I guess that's not really healthy thinking, is it? I thought about Nathan now. Well, if I can't make things any better for myself I might as well comfort him. I thought about ways I could cheer him up and the only thing that seemed normal to us now would be giving him a drive to the grocery store to buy candy. The only reason he still likes that is because it's still the same even without Morgan, he did have more of a sweet tooth than him after all. When I entered his room he wasn't playing with his toys or anything but rather trying to sleep. Depression does suck all the fun out of everything, anyways. "Hey Nathan, I know something you might like." No response. "Would you like to go to the store?" He got up and looked at me with that gleam in his eye that he gave me before Morgan's death. "I take that as a yes then." I held his hand and took him out to the car (Caron's car wasn't there anymore). I put the keys into the ignition and backed out of the driveway. The next few minutes passed and we headed down the road until we came to a red light. I looked at Nathan, it was nice to see him normal even if it were for a little while. "The light's green, Daddy." I was passing through but a green rusty truck was swerving into our way from the right. "WATCH OUT DADDY!" Crash! I awoke and could barely move, but I wasn't in the car, and nor was I in a hospital. Instead I was in a rotting bedroom. I tried to get up and that is when I realized my arm was broken. Up until now I could also hear a choking sound coming from the door to the front of the bed. I pressed my ear to the door and tried to listen to what it was trying to say. "D-ddd-a-ddy.." It was Nathan. I busted through the door the moment I realized it was him. On the other side was Nathan choking on the floor. I ran over to him and turned him over. There was anguish all over his face and terror in his eyes as if he had been through some traumatizing event. A cough was heard from behind me. The noise came from behind me and it didn't sound like any normal coughing, it sounded as if it were coming from an animal that had been mortally wounded. I spun around to see the most disgusting and terrifying thing in my life. It was the decomposing body of an eight or nine year old boy, and I knew exactly who that boy was... I felt as if I was going to vomit the second I saw him, but not even that took me from the frozen state I was in. As soon as he started walking toward me I noticed it was trying to say something. "Da-aad, wher- whah- wheres- heve." That's all he could choke out of his voice. A tall silhouette formed behind him. Its head could touch the ceiling and it had long hair that appeared to be made out of arms, and they were scratching at the ceiling as if they wanted out. Below that it didn't have any eyes, but it did have a grin of a Cheshire cat. It also had extremely elongated arms that dragged on the floor. It didn't have any hands either. It didn't bend its knees and it had perfect posture which was strangely the most terrifying thing about it. It spoke. "Hello Michael, this is where your children will be staying for awhile." It giggled. "But don't worry, I'll take care of them just as well as I've been taking care of little Morgan here. Soon they will be a part of my collection as you just probably noticed, unless you still haven't looked slightly above my head, that is." I couldn't take this anymore. I didn't know what this thing was but what I did know is what it's done. A mix of emotions filled me, adrenaline filled my limbs, anger filled my heart, and disgust entered my stomach. Nothing but action was what I thought of, so I ran for one of its legs and kicked it as hard as I possibly could, but to no avail. I hadn't knocked it over, I didn't even manage to make it stumble. It was almost as if I were trying to kick over a trunk of a tree. Pain also filled my leg, but that still didn't stop me. I formed my hand into a fist and punched it straight in the crotch. Since I used the arm that was holding my broken one I had let go of it and let it swing back which made it hurt tremendously. At this point there was nothing left to do but grasp my arm in pain. It giggled once more. "Dirty fighting now, are we? I see that your awfully upset about this whole ordeal so let's talk it out; we are civilized after all." "FUCK OFF YOU UGLY BASTARD." "Excuse me, but I said we were civilized after all, however it seems you have resorted to name-calling and in a society where such barbaric acts are disallowed. We will have to take you to court." That thing had knelt over me and aimed its "hair" at me and it let them go to work. I felt them tear me to pieces, they gave me intense pain and the sound of ripping was heard in my ears. Everything had faded to black and I could see no more. I awoke once more to the sound of a machine and voices. I had opened my eyes and this time I was in a hospital room and The Simpsons was on. Then I turned my head to the left and saw a nurse. "W-where is Nathan?" My voice was more feeble than I expected. "Sir, you mustn't talk. There's been damage to your throat and you don't want any further damage done to it." "Where's my son goddammit?!" I said that as soon as the doctor walked in. "I understand that you're worried about your son, and..." "Get to it." "He didn't make it." ... All I could do was sit there and wonder about what was happening to him right now. I wish I could pass it off as a nightmare I had, but why did I have to outlive both of my children? No one should have to do that. For several hours I wondered why this had happened to me. Why of all things would God allow this to happen? I used to believe heaven was real, but it wasn't anymore. You know, to this very day I still haven't tried to figure out what Morgan was trying to say. But now I do. I think he was trying to say, "Where's Heaven?" Category:Beings Category:Reality